


"You saw me."

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: “Yeah.” It took Robin a second to see that Alice was blushing. “I like you a lot. You saw me.”
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"You saw me."

Since Robin was the niece of the Queen, it was only natural that her aunt hosted a ball for her to find a suitor. But none of these stuck-up, boring dukes and princes seemed right for Robin. She wanted adventure, excitement. And besides that, she wanted to marry for love. Not because she felt pressured to do so.

After hours of dancing and talking, without finding anyone Robin was even remotely interested in, she decided to try and get away from the party. So now she was walking through the halls of the castle, up to the roof, where she usually went to think.

But when she reached the roof, she was surprised to see someone else there. She didn’t think anyone else knew how to get up there. But someone did, because there, sitting on the edge of the roof, was a blonde girl wearing a blue dress and a rabbit mask.

(Oh, I forgot to mention, the ball was masked, so Robin wouldn’t judge anyone by their looks, but by their character. Robin thought that was insanely stupid, as she would never judge a book by its cover.)

And, the girl was talking to the moon. She was leaning back, propping herself up with her arms, and looking up into the sky. “Why in Oz did we come to this ball? No one knows me, and I’m sure this princess isn’t looking for a GIRL suitor.” The girl swung her legs.

“You sure about that?” Asked Robin, slightly amused.

The girl whipped around, not having noticed Robin. “Oh! I- Hi?” The girl gave Robin a wide grin, and Robin returned it.

“So, you’re sure that ‘this princess’ isn’t looking for a female suitor?” Robin asked, coming to sit down next to the girl. “Also, were you talking to the moon?”

The girl sat up straight and looked down at her lap. “Yes. I know what you’re thinking. Crazy Alice, totally bonkers, absolutely mad.”

“Kinda.” Robin said, a smirk on her face. The girl looked at her, looking disappointed. “But all the best ones are.” Robin finished. The girl smiled.

“So, why do you think that this princess could be looking for any suitor, and not just the normal dukes, princes, knights, whoever?”

Robin leaned in, and then whispered to the girl. “NONE of those guys down there are boyfriend material.”

“They’re not?” The girl raised an eyebrow, and she leaned into what Robin was saying.

“No way. They’re all boring.” The girl laughed. “So, Alice, was it?” The blonde next to her nodded. “NIce.” Then Robin looked at a bottle in Alice’s hand and the rabbit mask that was on her head. “Wait, Alice from Wonderland?”

Alice gave Robin an annoyed look. Robin pulled up her own mask, a fox, and put it on her head. “And other places! Geez, one trip and that’s ALL people know you for.”

Robin laughed. “Okay, okay. Sorry. Alice, from Wonderland and other places.”

The smile returned to Alice’s face. “So, what kind of person IS the princess looking for?”

“Well, I’d want someone exciting. Unpredictable. Someone fun, and not stuck-up and boring.” Robin answered, looking into Alice’s blue eyes. She had met about a billion people that night, but for some reason, she was drawn to Alice.

“You would?”

“Yeah. What’s your type?”

Alice thought for a second, looking up at the sky. “Someone who accepts me as I am. On the good days and the bad days. Someone who I can talk to without feeling like I’m insane.”

“Have you found that person?” Robin asked. Alice looked at her for a long second.

“I don’t know.”

Robin nodded. She liked Alice. Like, REALLY liked. If love at first sight was real, Robin was sure she had it. 

“I didn’t catch your name.” Alice said.

“Oh.” Robin debated whether or not to tell Alice her real name. If she did, it could ruin their conversation, which, it seemed, both girls were enjoying. But if she didn’t and Alice found out that Robin had lied to her, Alice would be mad. “I’m Robin.” She held out a hand to Alice.

Alice’s jaw dropped. “Like, PRINCESS Robin?”

“The one and only. Most people just call me Robin. And when I sneak out and have fun, people call me Robin Hood.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Alice looked somewhat nervous, but Robin out her hand on Alice’s arm, soothing the blonde.

“You’re absolutely fine!”

“Um, but I thought Robin Hood was a boy.” Alice had read books and heard stories of the legendary thief.

“He was my father.”

“Oh! That’s really cool! So you’re, like, new Robin? Nobin?”

“Yeah, don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not… cool.”

“Why would you want to be cool?”

“So people like you?”

“I’m not cool. Don’t you like me?”

Robin looked at Alice. “Yeah. I do.”

Alice smiled brightly. “Good. Because I like you, too.” She noticed that Robin was still holding out her hand. She took it and shook. 

“You do?” Robin asked. If this was a match-maker ball, it was certainly working. Sure, Alice wasn’t a price or duke, but she was nice and fun. Maybe this ball  _ did _ find Robin a suitor.

Aunt Regina and her mom weren’t very strict, and most likely they wouldn’t mind if Robin didn’t marry a boy. And, if they did, Robin  _ had _ always wanted to see the world.

“Yeah.” It took Robin a second to see that Alice was  _ blushing _ . “I like you a lot. You saw me.”

Robin put her hand on Alice's cheek. Alice leaned forwards. This was going too slow. Robin let out a short laugh as Alice’s lips crashed against hers. 

She ran her other hand through Alice’s messy hair. Alice scooched forward until she was basically on Robin's lap, and Robin pulled her close so that she was.

They broke and just looked at each other for a second. “I’m glad I saw you.” Robin said, her forehead against Alice’s. 

“Me too.”


End file.
